Wait, WHERE did you come from?
by AkaSpada97
Summary: Grimmjow and Itachi are two demon lords just trying to get away from it all. When they leave for the human world for a while, disguised as student teachers, what will they do when they meet two innocent high schoolers? Grimmichi Itanaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone, what's up? Anyways, this is my new story, Where did you come from?

Grimmjow: Why am I here?

Itachi: I shall ask the same question.

Me: Because you two are two of the four true main characters of the story!

Itachi: Who are the others?

Me: Kurosaki Ichigo and Namikaze Naruto!

Grimmjow: YES!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach nor Naruto. Damn it all!

PAIRINGS: (**Dominant**/_Submissive_) **Itachi**/_Naruto_; **Grimmjow**/_Ichigo_; **Sasori**/_Deidara_. That is all I have thought of so far.

WARNINGS: Yaoi, swearing, will be bashing of some characters, be prepared!

SUMMARY: Grimmjow and Itachi are two demon lords just trying to get away from it all. When they leave for the human world for a while, disguised as student teachers, what will they do when they meet two innocent teens? Grimmichi, Itanaru

-_-START STORY NO JUTSU-_-

"Itachi, come on!" the panther lord Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow groaned as he waited impatiently for his friend, Uchiha Itachi to finish getting ready for the ball.

'_I swear to god, sometimes Itachi takes longer than a girl to get ready.' _He thought annoyed he strummed his fingers on his leg, before standing up abruptly as the lord of the ravens finally emerged from his room, dressed to kill in a sharp suit with his wings curled in to his body, and his hair in his usual low ponytail. His sharingan was deactivated and Itachi was currently staring at Grimmjow with his usual emotionless look.

"Cease your noise, Grimmjow, I am ready. And it wouldn't have killed you to actually dress properly for these occasions." The Uchiha pointed out, referring to the unbuttoned white shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his shoulders. The panther was wearing black baggy pants and sporty sneakers, a big contrast to his friends more professional look. The Jeagerjaquez's panther ears were disguised as human ears, and his tail was temporarily melded into his spine. Grimmjow blinked, before shaking his head in amazement.

'_That has to be the most that Itachi has said today.' _Grimmjow thought.

"Che. I've never seen the point of these things. Why do you think I never dress up?" asked Grimmjow with a sexy smirk on his face as the Uchiha let out a small smirk of his own.

"Hn." Was all Itachi said before the two turned and began to walk towards the ball downstairs.

The two had to be the most unlikely of friends, with their personalities and their appearance being total opposites. While Itachi was cool, calm, collected with the aura of a silent killer, Grimmjow was all energy with a rash and aggressive personality and the aura of a true-bred predator. The two however became friends by their mutual dislike of others in the higher class and their fascination with humans. Even if said fascination was simply curiosity, the two always scouted out into the human world to watch the humans, and were always amused by what the humans came up with.

But back to the present, currently Grimmjow had a scowl on his face and Itachi looked even more blank than usual, and there was a heavy black cloud above their heads. The two turned, and started heading down the stairs

"You ready _Itachi-__**sama**_?" purred out Grimmjow seductively, and Itachi winced at the implications.

"That's not even funny, Grimmjow. You know that I can't stand all of those whorish demons out there." Said Itachi with a shudder. What, did you think he was a homophobe? You sickos!

"Chillax, dude. You know I can't stand them either." Reassured Grimmjow, before the two whipped around, hearing a giggle from behind them.

"Why, hello, Itachi-sama. You ready." Purred out a coyote demon, Sanderwicci Cirucci. Cirucci had been lusting after the both of them for quite a while now, and quite frankly the two were getting sick of it. However, the two couldn't say anything due to her daddy being the king's counsellor. This was another thing that drew them together as friends, their annoyance with obsessive fangirls.

The two didn't even like girls like that.

That's right, they're gay, folks.

"Hn." Said Itachi as a way of greeting for both him and Itachi. Cirucci almost fainted at the word coughgruntcough, but quickly redeemed herself.

"I'm so excited for this ball." Gushed out Cirucci as the coyote did a little twirl at the thought, almost falling down the stairs. She giggled in embarrassment at the cough that Grimmjow gave before attempting to strike up another conversation.

"When are you two going to finally pick out a mate? There are plenty of woman out there who would just LOVE to be partners of you. But don't go to them!" hurriedly said, seeing the two raise an eyebrow simultaneously. "They don't deserve you. I do kno-" whatever she was going to say was cut off as they had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. The two genders had to be split up for some reason that no one actually knew. The coyote whore giggled once more waving good-bye to the two lords before running hurriedly towards her group of friends. Itachi and Grimmjow waited until she and her friends had left, before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, she left." Said Itachi to Grimmjow who nodded his head in complete agreement. The two finally made it to the door of which they were to enter through, and met the doorman, Iwa Deidara. Deidara was in fact the mate of the poison expert and scorpion demon Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori told them that Deidara told him that he wanted to continue his job as a doorman simply so he wasn't a burden. Privately Itachi, Sasori and Grimmjow all thought it was so that he didn't have to go the dumb parties that were held.

'_Lucky bomber.'_ Though Itachi miserably as the blonde perked up at seeing them.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, Grimmjow-kun, un!" said Deidara enthusiastically as he waved his hands frantically, showing the world the mouths on his hands.

"Deidara." Said Itachi stoically, and Grimmjow gave the blonde a friendly punch on the shoulder as a greeting.

"Alright, you two, you ready to be announced, un?" he asked, and snickered at the twin grimaces he received in turn.

"Not cool man." Said Grimmjow, and Deidara flapped a hand at him before turning around to open the door. The bomber had an earpiece on and a microphone that was magically enhanced.

"ANOUNCING THE PANTHER LORD, JEAGERJAQUEZ GRIMMJOW, AND THE RAVEN LORD, UCHIHA ITACHI! UN!" Boomed out the blonde as the two mentioned entered the now quiet room, but not before Grimmjow leaned over to Itachi and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think that Deidara said that loud enough. He might have to speak up."

-_-END STORY NO JUTSU-_-

Me: Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you have enjoyed it!

Itachi: …

Grimmjow: Where the fuck is berry?

Me: He will come soon! Just be patient! You two, Itachi! Don't try and kill me with a rusty spoon!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: All ready to type up another chapter of Where did you come from!

Itachi: Great. I couldn't care less.

Grimmjow: Same.

Madara: Hello!

Me: MADARA!

Madara: Kiyoki!

Grimmjow and Itachi: …Fuck…

Me: Hem hem. By the way everyone, thank you so much for making me a favourite author or story! You have made me very happy!

Itachi: Seriously, it was creepy.

Madara: Yeah, she began jumping around and giggling.

Me: So? Anyway, just for that, I will upload this chapter for you! But please, can you review for me? Otherwise I don't know what you truly think of it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Why!

PAIRING: (**Dominant**/_Submissive_** Grimmjow**/_Ichigo_;** Itachi**/_Naruto_; **Kyuubi**/_Minato_/**Madara**; **Sasori**/_Deidara_. That is all I have thought of so far!

WARNING: Yaoi, swearing, will be bashing of some characters, be prepared!

SUMMARY: Grimmjow and Itachi are two demon lords just trying to get away from it all. When they leave for the human world for a while, disguised as student teachers, what will they do when they meet two innocent teens? Grimmichi, Itanaru

-_-START STORY NO JUTSU-_-

The two entered the room with their normal looks on, and were soon hounded by fangirls and fanboys. The two eventually managed to escape the drooling demons and rushed over to where their friend Sasori was currently sitting, doing something or other with his tools.

"Yo, Sasori." Said Grimmjow as the raven lord and panther lord both sat down gratefully, with the blue haired beast being a little more vocal about his sighs of content.

"Grimmjow, Itachi. Nice entrance you had back there." Stated Sasori with a smirk, before grimacing as Itachi kicked him in the shin. Grimmjow sighed loudly.

"Itachi and I are just getting so fucking sick of all these proposals! All I want is someone to settle down with, and to have a family with. But no, what I am getting are these sluts who want me for nothing more than my body and my position in power! What the fuck are you looking at, huh?" growled out Grimmjow at a random group of girls who were staring nervously at him. The girls jumped, before scattering.

Itachi frowned slightly.

"I too, am getting tired by all these pathetic excuses of demons. I want someone who will love me for who I am. You do not truly realise how lucky you are too have someone like Deidara in your life, Sasori." Said Itachi softly. Sasori and Grimmjow stared at him.

"What?" asked Itachi, and the two shook their heads at him.

"Never mind." Said Grimmjow with a grin, before the mood around the small group turned serious again.

"I know how lucky I am, no need to tell me that. But Grimmjow. Itachi. You know that you can't run forever, right? You will have to choose eventually." Reminded Sasori, and Grimmjow sighed.

"I know." Said Grimmjow reluctantly, before Deidara came over and happily sat down in the scorpion's lap.

"Hi, un! What's with the unhappy atmosphere? You look like somebody died!" said Deidara cheerily as Sasori sighed.

"The two are simply contemplating their future with mates. They just can't decide." Explained the red-head as Deidara looked confused.

"Huh? But you always bring random demons to your beds, un! Can't you simply choose the best one?" he said in a confused manner, and Itachi shook his head.

"Silly naïve Deidara." He said, and Deidara pouted at him.

"I'm not naïve!" Deidara protested loudly, and Sasori snorted loudly at him, causing Grimmjow and Itachi to look at him curiously.

"You actually are, Dei-chan. Remember that one time at my 645th birthday, when you decided to-" Deidara hurriedly cut off his mate as he stared nervously at the two high ranking demon lords that were staring at them in curiosity and slight amusement.

"Saso-kun, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" The bomber hissed at Sasori, and Sasori responded by smirking, grabbing Deidara by the head and slamming their lips together.

The two didn't look like they would stop anytime soon, so Grimmjow and Itachi decided to sit outside. The calm breeze calmed their senses slightly, and the duo leaned on the balcony and sighed.

"I truly wish that someone out their actually loved me for who I was. Ya know, Itachi, we should give ourselves a vacation!" chirped Grimmjow suddenly and completely and utterly randomly. Itachi gave a start, before turning to stare at Grimmjow incredulously at the blue haired panther lord.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" said Itachi. "Because I could almost swear that you said we should have a vacation."

Grimmjow nodded determinedly as Itachi shook his head in exasperation.

"Alright, Grimmjow. I'll humour you for a bit. Where would we go?" asked Itachi as he stared fixatedly at Grimmjow.

"The human world of course!" said Grimmjow brightly. "We could enrol as students somewhere, and then we could fit in as exchange students. What do you say, huh? Doesn't it sound like a good plan?" finished off Grimmjow looking pleased with himself. Itachi didn't look too pleased.

"…" said Itachi as he stared at the demon lord.

"What?" asked Grimmjow in an annoyed tone.

"Grimmjow, where do you think we will have the time to actually get away to do such a thing? The only time we will time to do something like that is if we get permission by Madara-sama." Said Itachi angrily, and Grimmjow waved away his worries.

"Then let us go and ask!" said Grimmjow as he turned around and walked into the hall again, with Itachi eventually following him to where the dark haired lord of the demons, Uchiha Madara. Madara was a fearsome creature, and also was a raven. However, he allowed his nephew Itachi to take over the role so he could take care of the lands. Madara was a creature whose power demanded respect, and was admired and feared by everyone.

"Yo, Madara!" called out Grimmjow. Grimmjow had yet to realise this however, but Madara didn't mind. In fact, Madara detested formality.

"Grimmjow, you're certainly excitable tonight. I wouldn't know why." Said Madara with a grimace and Grimmjow let out a bark of laughter, just as Itachi caught up.

"Madara-sama, Grimmjow and I have something to request of you." Itachi said as he bowed low to the king of the demons. Madara raised an eyebrow in silent amusement.

"Rise, Itachi-kun. And I told you to call me Madara. You know I can't stand " Said Madara as Itachi lifted his head and blushed slightly at the amused looks being sent his way.

"My apologises, Madara-sa… I mean, Madara." Said Itachi hesitantly, fighting all his inbred training to not call him –sama. Grimmjow saw this, and sighed angrily, hating the fact that his friend's clan had forced him to be so emotionless.

When Itachi was in the human world, he was not as uptight, but he only spoke as much as he did in the demon realm. Which was very little.

Madara saw this too, and shook his head in disappointment.

'My clan members are nothing but idiots.' He thought angrily, but refused to let it show.

"Don't worry, Itachi-kun. Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" asked Madara curiously as he settled down on his chair to stare at the two demon lords.

Seeing that Itachi was going to let him handle this, Grimmjow stepped forward and looked at Madara right in the eye.

"Madara, Itachi and I would like to go on a vacation to get away from all the proposals of mating."

Madara was expecting this, and merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, go ahead." said Madara as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes in a relaxed position.

Grimmjow and Itachi gaped.

"I'm sorry, but what?" said Itachi as he stare incredulously at the lord, who opened on eye lazily at them.

"What? You two said that you wanted a vacation. I'm giving one to you. Besides," continued Madara at their shocked faces. "Everyone's sick of you two bitching and moaning about it. It's actually a win-win situation."

If it were any other person, at any other time, Grimmjow would have kicked the cahooties out of them. But considering the fact that it was the lord of all demons, and said lord of all demons had just gave them a vacation, he wouldn't complain.

"Thank you, Madara!" said Grimmjow happily, before deciding to ask another question.

"Say, Madara, why on earth do we have to hide our animal attributes when we go to formail occasions?" he asked curiously as Madara cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Hmm… I think it is so that… um… I have no clue." Finished off Madara bluntly as Itachi sweatdropped before grabbing Grimmjow and pulling him away.

"Once again, thank you Madara-s… Madara. We will go now, if that is ok with you?" he asked as Madara nodded.

"Yeah of course! Now… wait, come back!" he yelled at the air, realising that he just let them out of the stupid ball.

"NOOOO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Madara yelled as anime tears fell down his face. Next to him, Cirucci's father sweatdropped, before shaking his head in amazement.

'_This is the guy that is going to lead us? We're all screwed.'_

-_-END STORY NO JUTSU-_-

Me: And another chapter done!

Grimmjow: Good job, but when am I going to meet Ichi-chan?

Itachi: And I Naru-chan?

Me: You can meet them right now!

Ichigo and Naruto: MMMMMMFPH!

Itachi: Why is Naru-chan tied up?

Grimmjow: Why are you complaining?

Itachi: Good point.

Madara: Remember, everyone, review and favourite!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello everyone! I'm baacckk!

Ichigo: Really?

Me: No. This is a figment of your imagination… of course I'm back! Anyways, this chapter will have only Grimmjow and Itachi getting ready to leave, and going through the portal. I'm not sure how longer it will be, but I will try to get all the chapters over 1000 words. Ok?

Naruto: YAY!

Me: Yay!

Minato: Naruto!

Naruto: eh? Daddy?

Itachi: He calls him daddy..?

Minato: You! You're the one trying to take my precious son's first kiss and virginity!

Grimmjow: Heh, loser.

Isshin: You! You're the one trying to steal _**my**_ precious son's first kiss and virginity!

Itachi and Grimmjow: HELP ME!

Ichigo: …

Naruto: …

Ichigo: … Pass the popcorn…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Mimimimimimi…

PAIRING: (**Dominant**/_Submissive_)** Grimmjow**/_Ichigo_;** Itachi**/_Naruto_; **Kyuubi**/_Minato_/**Madara**; **Sasori**/_Deidara_. That is all I have thought of so far!

WARNING: Yaoi, swearing, will be bashing of some characters, be prepared!

SUMMARY: Grimmjow and Itachi are two demon lords just trying to get away from it all. When they leave for the human world for a while, disguised as student teachers, what will they do when they meet two innocent teens? Grimmichi, Itanaru

-_-START CHAPTER NO JUTSU-_-

Once Grimmjow and Itachi finally made it up the stairs, the two breathed out a sigh of relief as they reached their shared room in the estate where all the demon lords lived. The reason given was so that they could be all be ready in case something happened, but all the lords believed it was so they would be watched and that they couldn't do anything bad. Not that anyone had thought of that.

They threw open the door and rushed inside, closing and locking the door once inside.

"Damn, I can't believe it worked." Murmured Itachi in slight shock.

"I know right! Not only are we getting a vacation, but we managed to escape the ball early! I'm so happy!" yelled out Grimmjow as he punched a fist in victory. Itachi shook his head in slight amusement, before sitting down on his bed.

"Good. Now, we need to plan details." Said Itachi as Grimmjow grabbed a notebook and pen, and chucked them over to Itachi, who flawlessly caught them.

"Thank you, Grimmjow. Now, what shall be our occupation?" asked Itachi as he flipped open to a blank page and put the pen to the paper.

"Like I said before, we should be exchange students!" said Grimmjow, but frowned slightly when Itachi shook his head in a negative gesture.

"…What?" said Grimmjow grumpily as he sulked slightly, before going over to Itachi and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Grimmjow, we look too old to be students. You were planning on going to a high school? Right?" questioned Itachi, and Grimmjow replied in the negative.

"Actually, I was thinking of being in university."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You look to be 28 years old in human terms, and I look 22 years old. And besides, I like teaching, and I know that you do too."Finished Itachi a little arrogantly as Grimmjow muttered slightly, before sighing.

"Fine. I will admit, that being a teacher sounds more exciting than being a student. It's not like they can teach us anything anyway. Yeah, they should be honoured that we are even going to be teaching them anything! And also, we can still technically be students at a university!" yelled Grimmjow, looking extremely pumped at the thought of actually teaching. Itachi didn't really know what to think.

"Good to know that you find this reasonable, I hadn't known that you could actually think. Now, what else?" Itachi said as he wrote down furiously what was going to happen.

"I'd say about six to seven months, Itachi. And since we aren't going to be staying permanently, we shall be student teachers. Hmm… what else, what else… I know! How about we disguise our demonic appearance, so we look like humans!"

Itachi face was blank, as per usual.

"Wow. Did you think of that by yourself?" muttered Itachi as Grimmjow glared at him in annoyance, his tail bristling in rage. Itachi wasn't sure exactly when Grimmjow had let his features out, but it was a good idea. With a slight rip, the large black wings were unfolded and showing in the light. Itachi smiled lightly, a rare sight for him.

"Oh shush, Itachi. Anyway, we need to pack our bare essentials, clothes, shoes, and maybe some human stuff to make us look more human. Ok?" Grimmjow asked, and Itachi nodded.

"That sounds acceptable. Now, where should we go?" Itachi asked as he quickly looked over what they needed, but nodding to himself in contentment. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Karakura high school in Konoha City." Said Grimmjow bluntly, causing Itachi to look at him with mild surprise.

"Hn?" was all that Itachi could say as he once again stared at the bluenette, who had all features relaxed, and had decided to lay down on the bed, causing Itachi to scoot over and also lie down next to Grimmjow. Their noses were inches apart, but the two felt nothing for each other than brotherly frienship.

"Why Karakura?" whispered Itachi, as Grimmjow hummed slightly.

"Because I hear that they are quite a smart bunch of little cookies. All the better to watch them run around in terror as they try to figure out what the hell we're telling them!" he cackled evilly, and Itachi rolled his eyes before getting up and walking over to his wardrobe to get his things ready.

"You're sick, Grimmjow. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get everything done. You are far too lazy too actually do anything yourself, which of means that it all falls to me." Stated Itachi as he went around the room to finish packing.

Grimmjow sighed, before shaking his head in amusement as well and getting up to pack his stuff as well. He knew Itachi well enough to know that he would get everything ready, and probably with plenty of extras as well that they didn't need. Itachi just had the habit of either seducing the stuffing out of people, or intimidating the shit out of them, be they demon, human, or something else.

The blue panther grinned widely, remembering the one time when the demon lords entered into a meeting with the elves. He could still remember laughing his head off as the stoic demon was glomped by what seemed to be never ending hordes of female elves. It was one of the strangest sights that Grimmjow had ever seen… which just cracked him up more. Itachi himself hadn't been amused, and always hissed and sprinted out of a room everytime someone would even hint about the willowy beings ever since.

Itachi was packed in record time, and was currently on the phone to the staff in Karakura high. Grimmjow knew that Itachi would have everything done and ready in about 15 minutes, but decided to help out and called up one Szayel Aporro-Grantz, the demon world's leading scientist.

"_Hello, Aporro-Grantz Szayel here, how can I help you?" _came the bored tone of the pink haired scientist. Grimmjow grinned slightly. He knew that Szayel detested parties, and would have loved nothing more than to just stay in his lab and continue with his experiments.

"Yo, Szayel. Would you be able to open up a portal for us into Konoha, Japan, in the human world by 0800 hours?" Grimmjow asked, straight the point. He heard Szayel quickly breathe in.

"_Are you for real, Grimmjow? Do you know how risky it is to open a portal? If Madara-sama finds out then he will kill us!"_ the pinkette hissed into the phone, and Grimmjow rolled his eyes, before remembering that Szayel couldn't see him.

"Szayel, chillax, would ya? We got permission from Madara-sama himself, who then also said that everyone was sick of our 'bitching'. He was lying, right? Please tell me he was lying." Sulked Grimmjow as Szayel got over his initial surprise and chuckled.

_"No, he was indeed telling the truth. You should hear how many times you and Itachi get talked about during meetings."_ He said cheerily as Grimmjow shook his head in exasperation.

"Heh, figures. Oh well, can you get it done?" asked Grimmjow, and Szayel made an affronted noise.

_"Of course I can! Why, who do you think I am? Some idiot human scientist?"_ hissed out Szayel as he suddenly hung up. Grimmjow smirked at the phone in amusement before putting it back and getting ready. He was _good_.

-_-TIMESKIP NO JUTSU-_-

It was now the next morning, and Itachi and Grimmjow were currently standing at the front of a large blue portal in Szayel's lab. Grimmjow whistled out in amazement.

"Niiiiceeee…" he drew out and Itachi nodded in agreement with his blue haired beast of a friend.

"You truly have done an excellent job this time." Complimented Itachi, and Szayel pushed up his glasses in satisfaction.

"But of course, Grimmjow, Itachi. What kind of a scientist demon would I be if I didn't know how to make portals?" asked Szayel rhetorically, and Itachi closed his eyes.

"True." Said Itachi as he gathered his bags and walked into the portal without so much as a look back. Szayel raised his eyebrows.

"You're welcome." The pinkette muttered as Grimmjow walked up to him and clapped him heartily on the back, causing Szayel to flinch.

"Ouch!" he hissed out as Grimmjow apologised to him, before gathering his bags as well. Just before his foot entered the portal however, he heard a screech.

"GGGGRRRRRIIIIMMMMJJJJOOOOWWWW!" wailed out Cirucci as she ran towards him at full speed.

'_Shit!' _thought Grimmjow as he sprinted into the portal, Szayel hurriedly closing it up behind him. Just as Cirucci reached Szayel, the portal slammed shut.

"NNOO!" Cirucci screeched as she turned back towards the staircase and ran up it, wailing about how her love had left her and how Szayel was going to pay. Said Szayel waited until she had disappeared from his line of view, before exhaling and flopping down onto the floor. Just as he began to relax, he froze, as he suddenly.

'_Crap! They never told me when to open up the portal for them to come back!'_

-_-END CHAPTER NO JUTSU-_-

Me: Ooohhhh… drama!

Itachi: Why would I not tell him when I was coming back?

Naruto: Because it would be too easy.'

Minato: NO! You just don't want me to protect my Naru-chan!

Ichigo: Um, actually Minato-san, you will be able to protect him since you will be in the human world with Itachi and Naruto.

Minato: Speaking of demons, what is this about me being in a… threesome with Madara and Kyuubi!

Me: I just happen to like that pairing!

Isshin: But it's a crack pairing!

Ichigo: …Grimmjow, why are you hiding behind me? My dad isn't that scary!

Grimmjow: Yes he is.

Itachi: …

Minato: Whadaya want, ya over obsessive vampire wannabe?

Itachi: Hey, don't compare me to Edward Cullen!

Grimmjow: LOL

Ichigo: …

Itachi: Anyway, when are Naruto and Ichigo going to show up?

Me: Next chapter.

Naruto: Really?

Me: Really truly!

Ichigo: Yes, Ichigo and Naruto FOR THE WIN!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello, everyone, this is the fourth chapter of Wait, WHERE did you come from? And I am going to answer the reviews that people have given me, even if I already have. I seriously cannot remember if I have or not…

Grimmjow: Addle-minded bitch.

Isshin: Shut up, Jeagerjaquez.

Grimmjow: Sir yes sir!

Me: Ahem, to akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune, I am glad that you find the story interesting! And as you can tell, I updated! YAY!

To xXxOtAkU-444xXx, I'm so happy that you like it! WOOT! It is always nice to know that people enjoy my stories, and hope that you continue to read my story.

With autumnannette19, the next chapter is up! I am special!

Grimmjow: No, you're not.

Minato: Itachi, do _you _agree with this?

Itachi: ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU ARE VERY SPECIAL KIYOKI! Don't kill me Minato!

Me: Umm, thank you? Hem hem…

xXxOtAkU-444xXx, again, you sure put a lot of effort into your reviews don't cha? LOL, it's ok, it's just nice to know that you truly care enough to review the chapters!

afallenheart, I updated! You happy, fool! Hope you continue to review and read my story!

Momo Howrth, I'm glad you like it! I am having fun with this crossover, and I'm glad that the idea of the threesome is being received. By the way, I hadn't even realised that I was making everyone hate the parties. They're just kind of copying me I guess. I hate parties, so much. I get uncomfortable…

aya420, the next chapter is up! Hope you're happy with it! I love the word ja ne. Always makes me giggle.

YaoiRules92, don't die! Noez, I might get sued! LOL. And I too, can't wait for Weasel-chan and Kitty-chan to meet the parents too! I just need to find a way…

Grimmjow: …

Itachi: …

Naruto: Something wrong, Itachi-kun?

Itachi: I don't want to meet Minato.

Madara: I do! Yay!

Minato: WTF

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. WWWAAAAHHHH! …lol…

PAIRING: (**Dominant**/_Submissive_)** Grimmjow**/_Ichigo_;** Itachi**/_Naruto_; **Kyuubi**/_Minato_/**Madara**; **Sasori**/_Deidara_. That is all I have thought of so far!

WARNING: Yaoi, swearing, will be bashing of some characters, be prepared!

-_-Start Story No Jutsu-_-

Kurosaki Ichigo was bored. It was the last period of school until the weekend, and he and his best friend Namikaze Naruto were sitting in the back of the classroom, where their teacher couldn't see them. In turn, this meant that they couldn't see what was being taught. So they were simply passing notes to each other.

As if he had heard what Ichigo had said, Naruto looked over at him with a grin before passing him a note.

Opening it, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'_LOL, you look bored. Y? XP'_ Naruto had written, and Ichigo shook his head slightly before scribbling down an answer.

'_Tenshi, u no y I am bored. I answered that in 1 of ur early notes.' _Replied Ichigo as he gave the note to Naruto. In turn, Naruto gave a quiet snicker. Giving a slight smirk, Ichigo looked back in the direction of the teacher and tried to see past the people in front of him to no luck. Ichigo cursed lightly.

It was times like this that Ichigo hated his body. It didn't matter how much he and Naruto worked out, the two simply never gained any muscle. Also, the two hadn't grown a centimetre since year six, leaving Naruto at 5'3" and Ichigo 5'4" that was in fact the reason that they couldn't see anything. The others were just too tall.

Glancing down at his watch, he widened his eyes slightly as he noticed that they only had about a minute-

_*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG*_

-Or less…

"Alright class, I want you to take care of yourselves over the weekend, ok? That means no drugs, whoring yourselves out or getting shit-faced!" called out their sensei Hatake Kakashi over the squabble of noise. In turn, the class silenced themselves as they stared incredulously at the silver-haired masked man. He gave them an eye-smile before pulling out his porn-book before walking out of the class-room.

There were faint crickets chirping in the back-ground.

"The hell?" Was what a random student said as they stared in the direction of the door.

"Hey, who the fuck cares? It's the weekend!" called out another student as everyone cheered before rushing towards the door and run straight through it. All you could see were hordes of students rushing out of the school towards their freedom. They weren't going to waste any more time. In the end, there were only two students trailing out of the school in a more relaxed pace than the others. The two were Ichigo and Naruto.

The two humans walked out of the school at a slower pace than the others, obviously in no rush to reach their destination.

"Say, yoosei, aren't you excited about the weekend? Two full days without school!" squealed Naruto happily as he skipped around, his elbow length blonde hair waving around with him merrily and his ocean blue eyes wide with childish joy. Ichigo snorted, the sound full of amusement.

"Of course not, tenshi. Just like every other fifteen year old here, I am dreading the thought of the weekend." Said Ichigo in a dry voice as Naruto merely giggled in amusement before stopping suddenly and pointing at Ichigo dramatically.

"Oh noez! The angst is coming off you in waves! Must. Save. Soul!" Naruto joked as Ichigo mock growled at the slightly shorter of the two.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Namikaze!" he yelled as Naruto laughed before sprinting ahead, Ichigo quickly catching up and grabbing him, resulting in the two falling down onto the conveniently place grass.

"Oof! Get off me, Namikaze! I still haven't forgiven you for what you said!" said Ichigo in mock annoyance as Naruto pouted at him.

"But Kurosaaakkkiiiiii…" whined Naruto, before yelping as Ichigo whacked him over the head before pushing the blonde off him. Naruto landed rather heavily, but quickly bounced back up with an amused grin on his face.

Naruto held his hand out for Ichigo, and the orange haired boy gratefully accepted the outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Tenshi." He said as Naruto merely nodded before the two continued travelling towards their destination, Naruto's home where he lived with his dad, Minato.

Minato was a slightly shorter than average man with shaggy blonde hair and warm caring blue eyes. He was also rather slender, and Naruto had once said to Ichigo that he had his suspicions that his father was gay. Of course, when they had asked, Minato had begun spluttering while Kakashi –who was a family friend and visiting- cracked up laughing, almost wetting himself in the process.

It also didn't help that Minato insisted that Naruto call him 'mummy'. Ichigo had chocked on his sandwich when he had heard that, as had the PE teacher, Maito Gai.

Naruto had large blue innocent eyes that usually had a trusting look in them, and small pink lips and a cute button nose. As mentioned earlier, he was petite in stature, standing at only 5'3". He loved the colour orange, and was always wearing it, except for occasional times where Minato forced him to wear other colours. He had elbow length blonde hair which he usually plaited, but couldn't be bothered doing anything with it today apart from pull it into a high ponytail.

He also loved cuddly things, and would always grab onto his beloved Kyuu-chan whenever he could. Kyuu-chan was a large plushy of a red fox with nine-tails that could always be found facing Minato. ALWAYS.

Naruto's love of the colour orange was probably part of the reason that he and Ichigo became friends. Also because the orange-haired child loved fluffy and cuddly things, that definitely helped, along with the fact that they were both gay. But just so you know, they haven't dated anyone, haven't kissed anyone and are still virgins!

Ichigo had wide chocolate eyes, and a small button nose and small pink lips as well. He was only an inch taller than Naruto, standing at 5'4". He also wasn't the kindest person at times, usually deciding to use sarcasm or extremely blunt honesty. He toned it down however when it came to people he cared about, such as Naruto, Minato, his father Isshin and his little sister's Yuzu and Karin, but that was about it.

But getting away from their appearances, the two noticed that they had arrived at the mansion that Naruto and Minato lived in. Naruto had asked his mummy why they were still living there before, and Minato had said that he hadn't wanted anyone unworthy to touch the soil of their house.

Naruto saw his mummy peering through the window at them, and Naruto smiled brightly.

"Mummy! Mummy! It's the weekend now!" he yelled as he sprinted up the driveway into their house jumping straight into Minato's arms.

"It certainly is pumpkin! What are you and Ichigo-kun going to go do over these next two days? Perhaps, you could go get some ice-cream, read a book, go shopping?" suggested Minato as Naruto scoffed at him.

"Really dad?" he said, while Ichigo stared at the man with a serious nose (That's right, Ichigo has a serious nose!).

"I for one, think that this is a brilliant idea, Minato-san. Come on, tenshi, let us drop our stuff off here and take a look around town!" yelled Ichigo as he dragged Naruto off his father and ran into the blonde's bedroom. Ten minutes later, the two were running out of the house.

Well actually, it was more like Naruto dragging Naruto once again past Minato who hadn't once moved in ten minutes. He blinked a moment later, finally registering what had happened.

"Er… I guess I'll call Isshin to tell him that his son's staying over?"

-_-END CHAPTER NO JUTSU-_-

Me: And here we have it! The introduction of Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Namikaze!

Madara: Not to mention my precious Mina-chan!

Minato: Wanna say that again, UCHIHA?

Grimmjow: BTW, Kiyoki, the fox plushy? REEEAAALLLL subtle.

Me: Thank you Grimmy!

Ichigo: Say, Kiyoki?

Me: Yeah, sup?

Naruto: How old are you?

Me: Thirteen, why?

Itachi: Seriously?

Me: Yeah, seriously. Anyways, the next chapter will have Itachi and Grimmjow meeting the other teachers, and the one after that shall be when the quartet all meet each other!

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Itachi, Naruto: YAY! (This was said in varying amounts of enthusiasm)

Me: But for this to happen…

All: …you must read, favourite and review!

Tenshi = Angel

Fairy = Yoosei


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello, everyone! I am back, with Chapter 5 of Wait, WHERE did you come from?

Grimm: Jesus woman, don't you ever take breaks when you write this?

Me: Well yeah, of course! But I am on holidays write now, so I always go on this, and I usually stay up until midnight writing this up on my iPod touch, so I always have something else to write, kapeesh, pal?

Grimm: I suppose…

Mina: You know, Kiyoki, it isn't healthy for a thirteen year old to actually stay up until then. It is extremely bad for your health! In fact, you are starting to get bags underneath your eyes.

Me: I know, but don't worry you guys, I am getting my sleep. Just at different times to everyone else. And it is the holidays! Sleeping in time!

And Momo Howorth, so that was how you noticed it! Very interesting… And I am glad that you like the mummy thing! I really wasn't sure what I was thinking when I wrote that up, but oh well! ^^ And the heights? Me? The same as them? HA! I wish! I am still in the 4 feet area! My mum is only 4'12", and I am like 4'10"! The angst… And I do get writer's block. I am surprised that this is going so quick! But do you know what cracks me up (even though it is not that funny)? My dad is the exactly same height as Ichi-chan! (The real one, not my story) So I would just randomly come up to him and just grin at him in amusement. Creeps him out, sooo much.

Mada: Oh, wow. I always knew you were a midget!

Me: Shut up!

Mada: Ow! Ow ow!

Ichi: Start the story!

Me: Hang on, before we do, I just realised that I had made a mistake in the last chapter!

Kyuu: What is it, Kiyoki?

Me: I said that it was going to be the Christmas Holidays, but it was changed to the weekend! The second sentence of the Chapter is meant to be 'the weekend', ok? But I have corrected it!

Naru: Sou desu ne!

Ichi: Ok, done? Good. Let us sta-

Me: Oh, and this is a time skip from where Itachi and Grimmjow went through the portal, to the school, okay? And it is Sunday.

Ichi: OK! JUST START!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. OH GOD, WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO?

PAIRING: (**Dominant**/_Submissive_)** Grimmjow**/_Ichigo_;** Itachi**/_Naruto_; **Kyuubi**/_Minato_/**Madara**; **Sasori**/_Deidara_; **Kakashi**/_Iruka_. That is all I have thought of so far!

WARNING: Yaoi, swearing, will be bashing of some characters, be prepared! OOC-ness…

SUMMARY: Grimmjow and Itachi are two demon lords just trying to get away from it all. When they leave for the human world for a while, disguised as student teachers, what will they do when they meet two innocent teens? Grimmichi, Itanaru

-_-START CHAPTER NO JUTSU-_-

**(ITACHI & GRIMMJOW)**

Principal Tsunade stared at the two in front of her with a serious expression on her face.

"So, you two are the new substitute teachers." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, that is correct." stated Itachi as the buxom blonde shot him an annoyed glare.

"I KNOW it is correct, Uchiha." She snapped at him, and Itachi raised an eyebrow in an obviously unimpressed manner.

He had seen the alcohol bottle and could smell sake on her breath.

'_Great.' _He thought bitterly. _'An alcoholic is the principal of this school.'_

Tsunade gave out a tired groan before handing both him and Grimmjow a bag each.

"What's this?" Grimmjow asked before glaring at Itachi who had just murmured, "A bag."

Tsunade tried not to smirk.

'_Looks like pretty boy and I might actually get along after all…'_ she thought as the two new teachers opened up the bags to look through them.

"In these bags are some things to help you understand the school better." Said Tsunade. "There is a map, a list of all the teachers along with photos of them and a schedule for what classes you will be teaching."

The demons (though Tsunade didn't know that) nodded in acceptance of the answer.

"Now, I know that it is a Sunday, but on Sunday we always come in to give a little check on the school, make sure no one burnt it down." Said Tsunade as she stood up and began heading towards the door. Once there, she turned around and raised an eyebrow at the two.

"The hell? Why are you in your chairs still? Don't you want to meet the other teachers?" said the principal as realisation crept onto the faces in front of her before they too stood up and followed the human.

-_-TIMESKIP NO JUTSU-_-

"ALAS! NEW TEACHERS! WHAT A PLEASANT AND MOST YOUTHFUL SURPRISE! COME, WE MUST BATH IN THE LAKE OF GLORY FOR YOU TO CONTINUE WITH YOUR GLORIOUS YOUTH AND TO PRESERVE IT FOR ALL OF YOUTHFUL ETERNITY! WE MUST SPREAD OUR WINGS AND FLY LIKE THE GREAT BEINGS THAT WE ARE! COME! COME! TSUNADE-SAMA, WHAT ARE THE NAMES OF THE NEW STUDENTS!" Maito Gai bellowed out as Itachi and Grimmjow stared at him in shock, obviously not expecting the eccentric teacher when they had come into the teacher's lounge.

Tsunade felt a stress mark come onto her head.

"Gai, you baka! They are teachers, not students! Anyway, the emo looking one is Itachi Uchiha, and the smurf wannabe is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez." Introduced Tsunade as said emo and smurf merely continued to look at the assorted staff members in varying disbelief.

"Mmmm, ssssay, Itachi-kun, you look rather sssstressssed out." Hissed out a pale man with long black silky looking hair, gold eyes and purple markings at the opposite side of the eyes of Grimmjow. Itachi looked disgusted.

"And, who might you be?" asked Itachi coldly, and the man glided up to him and put his face extremely close to the demon, who narrowed his eyes at the man.

"My name issss Orochimaru Kengo." Orochimaru said as an extremely long tongue suddenly whipped out and ran along Itachi's cheek. Grimmjow thought he could barf, but silently admired his friend's perseverance to not ripping out the abnormal man's tongue and burning it to little pieces. Grimmjow had seen many weird things in his life, but this particular human had just reached the top 50. Grimmjow wondered if the man was actually part snake demon. It wouldn't shock him.

"Stop harassing the new teachers, Orochimaru." Tsunade said as she rolled her eyes. Orochimaru merely smirked in turn before slinking back towards the couch in the lounge area.

"Just ignore him. He's the head biology teacher,"_ 'No surprise there.' _"and my name is Iruka Umino, and I am the head drama teacher here at Karakura high school." Introduced a young man with a nice tan, brown hair tied up into a tight pony-tail at the high part of the back of his head. He had friendly brown eyes and a scar across the ridge of his nose. He held out his hand for them to shake and the two accepted it gratefully, glad that someone at the school was at least semi sane.

"Nice to meet you." Said Grimmjow with a large grin on his face. Iruka let out a little chuckle.

"The staff here can get a little excited," began Iruka as said staff grinned a little sheepishly when Iruka turned an accusing glare onto the group, before turning back to Grimmjow and Itachi, "But we really aren't so ba- OI! HATAKE! STOP GROPING ME YOU PERVERT!" bellowed out Iruka suddenly as he whirled on Hatake, who turned out to be a young man with silver gravity-defying hair, a mask covering the lower part of his face and… and eye patch.

Itachi and Grimmjow stared at them. And they thought that the council back in their world was bad! Geez, they had been WWWWAAAAAYYYYYYY off!

"But Ruka-chan…" whined the man as Iruka glowered at him with a slight blush on his face that formed after Hatake said the nickname.

"Don't Ruka-chan me, mister! For five minutes can you keep your hands to yourself? We are trying to make a good impression on the newcomers, but that isn't turning out so well!" Iruka yelled as said newcomers were completely ignored. Iruka and Hatake took it outside so they could continue the argument with people watching them. However, from what Grimmjow and Itachi could tell, it wasn't as much as an argument as Hatake making perverted comments to Iruka, who in turn reacted rather violently. The sound however was becoming quieter, a sign that the two were moving away.

"That was Kakashi Hatake, the head English teacher here in Konoha." explained Tsunade as Itachi nodded and Grimmjow continued to stare in the direction that the two had left, obviously confused about what had just happened.

Soon after that little episode, everyone else had come up and introduced themselves, but none were as interesting as the previous, and Grimmjow zoned out, knowing that Itachi would bring him up to date.

"-Jiraiya Sannin, Health Teacher-"

"-ice to meet you a-"

"-th's teacher, at your se-"

Grimmjow nodded whenever he heard a pause, and the teachers would step back, obviously satisfied with themselves. Itachi shot his blue-headed friend a glare, knowing full well what he was doing.

"-And that's how you rip out the throat of a live chicken!" finished off the happily sadistic cooking teacher, whose name he couldn't remember. Anko? Engo? Mangalover6487? (I don't own the last name). The duo sweatdropped at her, before once again nodding.

"And, that's everyone!" chirped out Tsunade as she escorted the two younger looking but way older beings back to her office and they all sat down. (A/N:…)

"Yeah, well, that's everything as well. You can go back to wherever the hell you live, and I can go back to my precious sake." she giggled out in a manner that was unfit for the principal of a school to do.

"Er, shouldn't we go to our office? Check out what's there, all that jazz?" suggested Grimmjow as Itachi nodded in agreement.

Tsunade stared.

"Why the hell would you want to do that? You can do it on Monday." said Tsunade as she waved a dismissive had at them. The two looked at each other (aka Grimmjow was uncertain while Itachi was blank), before nodding at her, saying their goodbyes, gracefully standing up before walking out of the school, towards the park, though they didn't know that.

Once in the park, they took a look around before walking towards the lake and heading towards the seat. Itachi was the one who broke the silence with a small snort.

"Really, Grimmjow? Of all the places, you had to choose Karakura High School in Konoha City?" asked Itachi as Grimmjow shot him a mock glare, obviously amused by what had happen.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that they were going to be that eccentric? For god's sake, Itac-!" whatever he was going to say was cut off as a blur of orange, yellow and black slammed into him.

"Hey, what the hell?" he shouted as the human got off him and held out a hand for him to take.

Grimmjow stared at the newcomer. The human was a girl in her obviously early teenaged years, with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had six curious looking marks on her cheeks, and an apologetic smile on her face.

Looking at the unknown girl's clothes, he noticed with some amusement that she was wearing an orange and black jacket with orange pants and black toeless boots. She was also rather flat, Grimmjow saw with a smirk. She was pretty cute, but not his type.

He accepted the outstretched hand, and with a little bit of difficulty was pulled up, glaring at Itachi who had become motionless when the girl had gotten up.

"Thanks kid." He grunted at the girl, and she flashed him a pearly grin.

Then, she spoke.

"You're welcome! It's the least I can do after bowling you down like that! My name's Naruto Namikaze, what's yours?" Naruto asked as the two stared at the human again (actually, Itachi never stopped). The kid had spoken in a voice that while slightly feminine, was obviously anything but a girl's. So Naruto was a boy. Damn, he didn't see that coming, but the kid still wasn't his type. Actually, why the hell couldn't he tell by his scent?

Grimmjow got over the slight shock and held out his hand, once again.

"The name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, kid, and my pal over there is Itachi Uchiha. Say, do you by any chance go to Karakura high school?" he asked as Naruto also reached out and the two shook hands, only to jump apart as Itachi suddenly growled, the inhuman sound filling the air.

"Uh, yeah I do. Um, are you ok, Itachi?" asked Naruto as he outstretched his hand, before letting out a yelp as Itachi grabbed the outstretched limb and pull him close, burying his face in the blonde's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Er… Itachi?" asked Grimmjow as Itachi whipped his head up to glare murderously at his friend as his eyes bled into crimson instead of the usual ebony they were.

"MINE. My precious…" he hissed out, unknowingly quoting a popular movie in the human world. Naruto however, knew perfectly what movie it came from, and began struggling, whereas before he was limp in shock from the black haired man's actions.

"Please, let me go Itachi!" he begged and tried to get a proper glimpse of the man's face, but couldn't see properly due to Itachi pressing Naruto's face into his chest. Naruto winced, the hold was becoming too tight and his nails were digging into the high-schooler's arm.

Naruto had been having a peaceful walk around the park with Minato when he saw a bird flying overhead. In a childish move, he began chasing after it, leaving Minato behind and eventually running into Grimmjow and Itachi. This led him into the predicament he was in now. He only just stopped a whimper escaping. It was beginning to _hurt_.

"Let him go!" a voice suddenly roared, and Itachi was flung back into a tree with Naruto slipping out him grip. The blonde currently being held by his attacker, a man that had a startling resemblance to his mate, in both looks and smell. It didn't matter. Naruto was HIS mate, no matter what!

With Naruto, he blinked as he was transferred to another pair of arms, before relaxing as he recognised the face.

"Naru-chan, are you ok?" asked Minato worriedly as he checked his son over for any injuries, and narrowed his eyes dangerously when he saw bruises start to appear from the stranger's grip.

"Mum, I-" Naruto began, before gasping as the two jumped out of the way of a feral looking Itachi, who seemed to have gained a demonic edged to his rather pretty-looking features. Naruto saw his eyes, and repressed a shudder. The eyes were absolutely terrifying, as right before his eyes that began bleeding literally into a red colour, and a strange light seemed to be hidden behind the outer layer of the eye.

"Back off, you freak!" spat Minato as he pulled Naruto even closer to his body and Itachi snarled at the action. He jumped forward again, before suddenly grunting and slumping over as Grimmjow, who had been ignored up until that moment suddenly punched the black-haired man in the back of the head.

"I'm so sorry about that Naruto. I'll take him home and give him some rest. Ja ne!" said Grimmjow as he lifted Itachi up and slung him over his shoulder fireman style and walked out of the park, feeling pissed.

'_I swear to god, Itachi, I will make you pay for acting in such a way in public.' _Promised Grimmjow darkly to himself, doing his best to ignore the stares that he was getting.

Back with Naruto and his dad/mummy, the older male was doing his best to calm down.

'_How dare that fucker even think about touching my Naru-chan!' _he thought as he began breathing deeply, before jumping a little as a tanned hand rested itself lightly on his shoulder.

"Dad, I'm ok." He said seriously, and Minato sighed. Naruto only ever called him Dad when he was extremely happy, angry, sad, or serious. When he used it, he knew his son wanted to make a point.

"If you say so." He said as the two began walking back to their house.

"I'm glad that you caught up, mummy. It was beginning to hurt a little." Admitted Naruto as he gingerly touched the area where the bruises were rapidly forming.

Minato winced at the action; feeling as though should have formed on him instead.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I should have arrived sooner." Apologised Minato and Naruto stopped in shock, before hugging his mum as tight as he could be without hurting the bruises.

"It's ok mummy, I should have stayed with you. I'm to blame as well." The younger blonde said guiltily as Minato sighed again before kissing his son on the forehead.

"It's not your fault, Naruto. It's that man's fault. But let us look on the bright side! What are the chances of us ever seeing them again?" chirped Minato as Naruto grinned as well, doing his best to try and ignore the uneasiness the lurked in his stomach as he remembered Grimmjow asking what school he went to.

"Yeah, what could possibly happen?"

(ITACHI AND GRIMMJOW)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The two demons were in their room in a five star hotel that they had rented, and no-one was saying a word. Grimmjow because he didn't know what to say, and Itachi just never spoke.

Grimmjow was the one to break the silence.

"…Itachi." Itachi looked up at the sound of his name, before grunting as Grimmjow slugged him across the jaw. Itachi frowned. That was sure to leave a bruise.

"Itachi, what the FUCK were you thinking?" Grimmjow snarled out as Itachi leered at him.

"Naruto is my mate. No one else can have him." The younger of the two said possessively as Grimmjow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Itachi was supposed to be the logical one, not him!

"I understand that he's your mate, unfortunately, but try to cool it down, ok?" he suggested and Itachi scowled in heavy disapproval of the idea and shook his head in a negative gesture.

"No. If I do that he might get away."

Grimmjow was severely tempted to punch him across the jaw again, but refrained. Barely.

"You idiot. YOU coming on to him so fast is what's going to make him get away. This is the exact opposite of what you want. Remember when Sasori made the same mistake with Deidara? He almost lost his mate because of his foolishness. If you do the same, it will be even worse because he is A HUMAN. Think about it." And knowing that there was nothing else he could really say, the elder simply left the room.'

Itachi sighed and rubbed his face, his head racing with Grimmjow's words. It was true that when Sasori had seen Deidara for the first time, he had gone completely berserk and had terrified the blonde. The aftermath had been disturbing to watch, and Grimmjow and Itachi had made the promise to never act in the same way as their friend had that night.

So what had happened?

He remembered looking at Naruto and seeing everything else blur except for his perfect mate. HE remembered his inner instincts trying to get free to try and claim his mate. He felt the bonds loosen, then… nothing.

He wasn't sure exactly what had happed, but the beast within had calmed down now and he could think more logically.

First things first, he had to apologise to his mate for whatever he had done to him, and try to see if he could court him. Itachi knew it wasn't called that by the humans anymore, it was called going out, or dating. He and Grimmjow had discussed it before and they could never understand why it was called that. Usually going out meant training and pushing yourself as hard as you could, and dating was to do with history and calendars (A/N: He was thinking of going all out. He was mixed up).

Itachi pinched himself. He was getting off track. So he had to apologise. Right, good plan. And of course his mate would forgive him.

…right?

-_-END CHAPTER NO JUSTU-_-

Naru: WTF? Why was Itachi so weird to me?

Ita: I don't know…

Minato: Good job, Kiyoki! Make him suffer! MAKE HIM WORK!

Me: Kufufu…

Grimm: I didn't meet Ichigo… why?

Me: I told yo! You would either meet in this chapter, or the next! Itachi and Naruto met in this chapter, and you and Ichigo will have your go after.

Ichi: Ok, number one? I'm still here. And number two? If he acts anything like Itachi just did, I'm not sure if I want to meet him.

Me: Oh he will, and the best part? It will be in school. Kufufu…

Mada: Right, anyway, Kyuubi?

Kyuu: If anyone was wondering why Naruto wasn't really struggling, it's rather simple. It was because he was still shocked. If Itachi tries to do it again, Naruto might pull an Ichigo.

Ichi: I take offense to that. Anyway, read and review!

Me: If there are any mistakes, can you tell me please?

ALSO, WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE IT IF I PUT IN YURI? THERE SHALL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE AT THE TOP! I NEED TO KNOW!


End file.
